His Chance
by Lou Snape
Summary: "...You have a year to change Tom Riddle, and then you will be sent back to your original timeline. We all, at our humble group, dearly hope you will fulfill your mission for the sake of the wizarding world. When you finish reading this letter, your mission will begin."
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for clicking this story. This is a Tomione, and it will have mature content (don't want to give anything away but I'm sure you can guess what I mean by that) if there's anything that I think will be triggering I'll put a warning up, but I doubt there will be anything like that. This story isn't going to be very dark, or at least as non-dark as it can be when you have Tom Riddle as one of the leading characters. Anyway, I'm rambling. I hope you like the prologue, please leave me a review to tell me what you think. **

Hermione woke up with a feeling of dread settling in the pit of her stomach. It was her first day in Seventh Year, and she was Head Girl, so she ought to be excited. But she wasn't. She had a dreadful sense of foreboding that she couldn't seem to shift.

Pull yourself together, Hermione. She thought as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her curls were a wild and untamed mess and she could not be bothered to deal with it today so she just put it in a messy bun and ignored the dark circles under her eyes.

Hermione walked to breakfast with Harry and Ron on her heels, they were both wondering what was wrong with her as she was unusually quiet.

Ron untactfully said "'Mione? are you on your...you know. You're acting very strangely."

Hermione bit down her anger. The last thing she wanted was to get into another one of the characteristic arguments she usually shared with him. "I'm fine, Ronald." she said, her anger seeping through in her tone.

"Merlin, calm down! I was just asking!" He harrumphed and tried to look at Harry for backup, but he ignored Ron and stared at Hermione worriedly. It was usually him who was quiet and subdued nowadays, what with Voldemort at large, not Hermione.

They walked to the Gryffindor table and Hermione poured herself some pumpkin juice and spread some marmalade onto her toast, even though she didn't feel hungry, she was still uncharacteristically unnerved.

There was chatter going on around her but she tried to tone it out. She felt eyes on her, and looked around the great hall to see who'd been staring at her and her gaze fell on Dumbledore, who was staring at her intently. Hermione started and looked around her thinking she'd misjudged it and he was looking at someone else, Hermione realized that Harry was sitting next to her and Dumbledore must have been looking at him instead. There was no reason for him to stare at her like that, as if deeply assessing, but Harry on the otherhand was close with Dumbledore and they'd been having meetings in his office regularly, so he probably wanted to communicate something with him. Hermione soon forgot about it and went back to eating her toast.

The owls soon swooped overhead and Hermione was surprised when a unfamiliar white owl delivered her a letter. Hermione gave the owl a bit of crust after she pulled the letter from it's beak.

The parchment was thick and expensive looking, and Hermione didn't recognize the penmanship.

"Who's that from?" Ron managed to choke out while stuffing his face with sausages.

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet." Hermione said with a sigh. Sometimes talking to Ron was like talking to a five year old.

She turned the envelope around and noticed the seal was unfamiliar too. It had a crow on it. Or it was some kind of bird, Hermione wasn't sure. She ripped the seal and opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_You have been assigned a mission by our organization. This organization is one of the biggest secrets to grace the wizarding world, so you understand we cannot disclose the name of it, we will only tell you what your task is._

_You are to go back in time and change Tom Riddle for the better. Make him see the light. We don't want to kill him, our organization doesn't believe in murder, but Tom Riddle must be stopped. _

_You have a year to change Tom Riddle, and then you will be sent back to your original timeline. We all, at our humble group, dearly hope you will fulfill your mission for the sake of the wizarding world. When you finish reading this letter, your mission will begin._

Before Hermione had time to process anything the letter had said, it suddenly burst into flames. She heard multiple gasps around her, but she wasn't focused on them, instead she was staring in horror at her hands which were emitting a bright light, it spread quickly down her arms and to the rest of her body. Soon she was glowing, and the whole of the school was staring at her. The last thing she heard before she vanished with a pop was harry shouting "Hermione!"


	2. Chapter 1

With a crack Hermione found herself sat in the exact same position in the Great Hall, on the exact same bench, only the Great Hall was empty. She was completely alone. Panting, Hermione started to panic. What the hell was going on?

Had she just gone back in time like the letter had said she would? She started welling up. Oh God, what a mess. She knew something bad was going to happen, she felt it in her gut from the moment she woke up. Hermione took a deep breath and stood up, she walked to the doors of the Great Hall and walked out into the Entrance Hall, which had people wandering around in a rush. Clearly late to their lesson. Everything seemed the same, except firstly Hermione didn't recognize anyone, and secondly they were wearing very old fashioned uniform. The girls were wearing longer skirts and had their hair curled in such a way it felt as if she was in the 1940's or something...

**OH GOD!**

Hermione felt as if she was going to faint and she slumped against the doors to the Great Hall, people stared at her in concern and she saw the worried face of...oh my god. It was a young Dumbledore. He had red hair and a much shorter beard but it was clearly him, he wasn't twinkling at her like he normally would but was running over to her in concern. He knelt down in front of her. "Are you quite alright?" He asked, worried.

"I- I, I don't know." Tears started spilling from her eyes. "Professor, I need to talk to you. In private."

Dumbledore looked like he was going to argue, probably to tell her to go to the hospital wing, but possibly at the look of desperation in her eyes he nodded his head and obliged "Very well. I have a free lesson, so we'll go straight to my office. Let me assist you." He held out a hand to help her up, and she gratefully took it.

They walked to his office in silence. She noticed that they were not headed for the headmasters office, then after a few seconds she remembered that he wasn't headmaster yet; he was a Transfiguration professor.

They approached his office and he held the door open for Hermione. "Please take a seat." He offered.

Hermione sat down on the chair facing his desk and looked around the office. There were all sorts of strange objects and trinkets littering his desk and shelves, and tonnes of books that if Hermione was in a better mood she would have loved to sit down and inhale all the information and knowledge the books held in their pages. Dumbledore noticed her staring in wonder at his books and smiled "A bibliophile like myself?"

"Yes, I adore reading." She replied with a wry smile.

"Ah, I love to hear of students who have a passion for books. It's not seen as often nowadays...anyhow, you're not familiar to me and yet you're wearing the Hogwarts uniform. I'm sure you have quite a story." He settled back in his chair and twinkled at her.

The twinkle didn't have the desired effect, as Hermione broke down crying. She missed home, she wanted to go back and didn't understand what was going on. It was best to tell Dumbledore quickly, and maybe he'd even be able to help her.

Wiping her tears away, she took a deep breath and said in quite a watery voice "I do have quite a story. You might not even believe me, but you must know that everything I say is one hundred percent fact." She looked at him deep in the eyes and tried to convey how serious she was and that she meant every word. He nodded at her to continue. "First of all, my name is Hermione Granger. I woke up this morning with a bad feeling in my gut. I knew something bad was going to happen and it did. I received at letter at breakfast and it said-" Hermione paused, wondering if it was wise to give Dumbledore information about the future Dark Lord and then decided against it "That I would be sent back in time to perform a mission. I don't think it's wise to tell you what I'm supposed to do, I worry that it could alter the timeline somehow." She furrowed her brows "I don't really understand it, but I strongly believe it's for the best that you don't know the details. Anyway, the letter burnt after I finished reading it and I started glowing and then ended up here, where I'm sure I've been taken back in time as you look much younger and the students at Hogwarts' uniform is different... and of course, the letter said that is what would happen"

Dumbledore sighed and looked very tired all of a sudden "So, you've been sent back in time to perform a task of sorts?" She nodded and he continued "You haven't been sent on a suicide mission or a murder mission, have you?"

Hermione shook her head, although she did wonder if 'changing' Tom Riddle was infact a suicide mission "I'm being sent back in exactly a year, I must have completed my mission in that time. And I'm not murdering anyone, infact, the people who wrote to me said they are against murder." Hermione ended with a sharp humorless laugh. "But they weren't against sending a schoolgirl back in time on an almost impossible mission which apparently the whole wizarding world depended on her completing"

"I see" He sat back pensively. "Will you need to stay in school to complete your mission?"

Hermione thought about that. Was Riddle in school at the moment? "What year is it sir?"

"It's September 1944, term has just started today." he replied.

Hermione did the math in her head and calculated that Tom Riddle would probably be in his Seventh year right now. So staying in school was probably the only way she could get close enough to him, which she assumed she would have to do if she had any hope of changing him. Hermione almost rolled her eyes, this is never going to work! He'd already killed myrtle, his relatives and and Merlin knows who else at this point, it wasn't as if he was a child who might be easier to change. Why hadn't they sent her back to his childhood? Why now, when he was already so dark?

"I will have to stay in school, yes." Hermione sighed and added reluctantly "and be in Slytherin house."

"That can be arranged. We have a sorting hat in this time period, and although the sorting hat places people in the house that it feels they should be in, the persons own decision also carries a lot of weight. If you say you want to be in Slytherin, the chances are you will be placed there."

"Yes, we have the sorting hat in my time too. I'm going to need a cover story. Do you have any ideas?" She asked.

Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought "We could say you were home-schooled and then decided you wanted to join Hogwarts for your last year in education."

Hermione nodded "Yes, that's a good idea."

Dumbledore started rummaging around in his draws, he said 'ah!' and then pulled out a small coin purse. "This is some money to buy everything you'll need to get started in this time. I'll have to transfigure your uniform into clothes of this generation so you don't stand out while you're shopping."

He waved his wand and her clothes transformed into 1940's clothing. A navy pencil skirt and navy blouse. She was sad to see her uniform go but covered it up with a slight upturn of her lips, she wipes her tear tracks away and said "Thank you, professor. Where should I shop at? Diagon alley?"

"No, Hermione. Everything you need will be in Hogsmeade. Is the village not still around in your time?" He asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh yes! It is, it's just that they didn't have everything we needed to buy for school in my time. You'd have to go to Diagon Alley."

"Ah I see." He said, clearly with relief. "I'll take you to Headmaster Dippett to get sorted." Then he looked at her seriously "If you need anything, Hermione, anything at all. Don't hesitate to ask me."

Hermione felt herself welling up and thanked him profusely for all his help.

* * *

><p>Headmaster Dippet was a severe looking man. He had a long silver hair and matching beard. He fell for Hermione's cover story and summoned the sorting hat.<p>

"This is a sorting hat. It will decide which of our four houses you shall be sorted into. I'm sure you already know, but the houses are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Yes, I was aware. Thank you for explaining the sorting hat, sir." she said, feigning ignorance.

He nodded and placed the hat quite roughly on her head so it covered her eyes

"_Ah now, a time traveler? We've never had one of those before..." _The sorting hat purred in her head.

Hermione internally sighed and wished she was an Occlumens. "_You know what I need to do. Put me in Slytherin, please."_

_"Very well."_

**"SLYTHERIN"**

Hermione tried to keep in a sigh, she was now a Slytherin and she felt like she was betraying her house. She felt a wave of sadness hit her, it was official now. She was starting her mission.

* * *

><p>Hermione wandered down to Hogsmeade. The walk was most pleasant, she was enjoying the Scottish breeze on her face and the beautiful sights of the grounds and when she approached it, the village too was gorgeous and idyllic. It looked as if it had more shops in this time, she noted.<p>

The first shop she approached sold clothing, and said in the window that it sells uniform. Hermione entered the shop and a plump woman with glossy brown hair approached her

"Can I help you, dear?" She asked pleasantly.

"I was looking to buy a set of Slytherin robes, casual wear, undergarments, sleep wear..." She trailed off, knowing the woman understood that she needed the works.

The woman nodded as she spoke but looked faintly surprised "Are you late to Hogwarts then? Term has already started."

"Yes, I was home-schooled but I decided I wanted to finish my education at Hogwarts. I got the start of term dates mixed up" She found it peculiar her easily lying came to her.

"Oh, I see. Now let me measure you up..."

Half an hour later and Hermione came out laden with bags. She shrunk some of them and put them all into the biggest bag, so she was more able to carry the rest of the things she needed to buy.

Her next stop was the bookshop, Tomes and Scrolls. In her time they didn't sell school books, but she quickly found out that Dumbledore was right and that all her Seventh Year books were there. She bought them as well as some light reading then headed off to the next shop...

An hour later Hermione was carrying multiple bags with all her school things in as well as some personal items and was on her way back to Hogwarts.

She walked inside the great hall and was suddenly approached by a jaw droppingly handsome young man.

He had a very 1940's esque hair, a slight quiff and styled to perfection. It suited him well. It was jet black and she embarrassingly found she wanted to run her hands through it. He had deep brown eyes which made her shudder for some reason, even though they were remarkably beautiful. He had high cheekbones and a defined jaw. He basically looked like he was sculpted by gods, and was without a doubt the best looking young man she'd ever seen. Hermione's mouth was slightly slack from where she'd been staring at him, and he curiously seemed a bit smug as he neared her.

Hermione was eager to be introduced to the young man, that was until he uttered his next words. "Hello, you must be Hermione Granger. Let me take your bags for you. Oh, I'm Tom Riddle by the way." She gasped and felt the colour drain from her face. She was standing before Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, and he was the hottest guy she'd ever seen in her life. It was too much for Hermione and she felt herself collapse to the floor.

**A/N: Ah ha ha! Hermione had no idea that Voldy was a sexy teenager. ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione sat on the ground, looking up at Tom Riddle's worried expression in pure shock. She would have thought that Tom Riddle would have been ugly, unattractive, as evil looking on the outside as he was on the inside basically. Oh how wrong she was.

"Are you quite alright, Hermione?" He knelt down in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. Heat emitted from where his hand touched her causing her to shudder.

"I- I'm OK. I haven't been feeling well today, is all." She stuttered, then started to get up when Tom stood to his full height and held out his hand for her to take. And he's charming and kind too? Of course it's just an act, but he's very convincing if the butterflies in her stomach were anything to go by. Traitorous body! She thought angrily. This is Lord fucking Voldemort, get a grip!

"Let me help you." He said with a kind smile. She took his hand, which was surprisingly warm and soft, and he pulled her up effortlessly. She let go of his hand as soon as she was up.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?" He said with furrowed brows.

"No I'm fine thank you. I think I'll just have a nap and then I should feel right as rain." She said with false cheer. It was very unnerving to be in front of Lord Voldemort, even though he was much younger and looked and acted completely different, she didn't want to give away how nervous she was lest he become suspicious.

"Oh ok, if you're sure? Well then, I'll take you to your dorm." He picked up all her bags and much to her mortification one of her undergarments had fallen out of one of them, but he simply picked it up and put it back without a change in facial expression. Hermione still felt her face on fire as he led her towards the dungeons. As they were walking she felt a wave of nervous anticipation come over her. She had no idea how the Slytherin's would be to a newcomer, she was sure the Gryffindor's would be fine with it but it was very unusual, if not completely unheard of for someone to start school later on. She hoped the Slytherins wouldn't see through the lie, given their suspicious nature.

"The Slytherin dorms and common room are in the Dungeons. I'm head boy so will be showing you around and taking you to your lessons. If you want to contact me, I will be in the boys dorm." He said.

"Don't you have different quarters, since you're head boy?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"No, I'm still in the boys dormitory, but I get my own room." He said, without any hint of being proud or showing off like many head boys and girls often did.

"I see." She replied.

They walked through the deserted Dungeons until they came to a rather damp looking piece of wall and Tom Riddle said "Salazar" Hermione almost rolled her eyes at the choice of password, and the stretch of wall suddenly started to disappear leading to a very Slytherin-esque, huge ornate door. Tom Riddle reached for the handle and walked inside.

The Slytherin common room was very large and spacious, though quite dark as there were no windows. The room was lit by a chandelier and a few candles on the walls. The common room had several black leather chaise longue's dotted around. There was a large fireplace at the opposite end of the room and two high backed chairs, also leather, were facing it. The colour theme was green and silver, no suprise there. There was nobody in the room, everyone must be in lessons. As if reading her mind, which she sincerely hoped he hadn't learnt to do yet, he said "All the students are having lunch in the great hall. I was going to show you there but you looked more in need of being in the hospital wing..." He said with a concerned glance at her.

"I'm fine. I think I'll just lie down, where are my rooms?" She said, trying and hopefully succeeding to keep her voice from getting testy.

He just nodded his head and said "Right this way" and led her up through a door and down the stairs.

Hermione was confused "I thought, I mean I was told that boys weren't allowed in the girls dorms."

Tom Riddle chuckled, it was a gorgeous sound that caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach, much to her annoyance. "All boys except Head Boy are forbidden from going into the girls dormitorys. The stairs are warded so he'll be knocked back through the door if he attempts to do so. So no need to worry, Hermione." He said with a wink. Hermione started slightly at being winked at by Tom Riddle, and it sent a blush to her face which he seemed smug about for some reason.

They walked down the stairs and down the corridor to the last door on the left and Tom Riddle said "This is your room, I hope you like it. Professor Dumbledore said he's expecting you after dinner in his office, you're to complete some tests to determine which lessons you'll be taking." Hermione nodded at him and he said his goodbyes and walked back down the corridor and up the stairs. Hermione was finally able to breathe properly again after being out of his company.

She picked up her bags and opened the door to her dorm and walked inside. There were four beds, all green and silver colour coordinated. Unlike in Gryffindor, they all had wardrobes and much more living space around their beds. There was a window which showed the inside of the black lake. Hermione was slightly unnerved by that. She preferred to be above ground, and didn't think she'd like to see the Giant Squid staring at her as she was putting her uniform in the morning.

Hermione found the only empty bed and wardrobe and started putting her things away, while reflecting on what had happened so far. So, she was apparently now on a mission to change Tom Riddle for the better. How she was going to do that was a mystery, but she supposed the first thing she had to do was get close to him. She wasn't sure how many friends he had, so had no idea how easy that would be. She would just have to wait and see and most of all, observe. The fact that he'd be showing her around and spending extra time with her gave her an advantage.

Finished putting away her shopping she decided it would be best to change into her school uniform. She cringed when she saw herself wearing the Slytherin colours. Sighing, she sat on her bed and drew the curtains around her and lay down. Thinking about Tom Riddle. She was very surprised to see that he was good looking, and even more surprised at her body's traitorous reaction to that fact. She sighed and got more comfortable in her bed, trying to block all her worries out of her head. The last thing she thought of before she went to bed was that Harry must be so worried about her.

* * *

><p>There was chatter going on around her. It woke her up. Hermione's eyes were stuck together with sleep which meant she must have been in a really deep slumber. Rubbing her eyes and gathering her wits she opened the curtains, only to be met with three stares. Curious, calculating and unsure. The girl who had a curious stare was the first to come forward, she trotted over to Hermione and held out her hand. "Hello, Hermione isn't it?" she said with small smile.<p>

"Um, yes" she replied with a sleep mussed voice.

"I'm Arabella Nott. Nice to meet you." Arabella was very skinny and had quite hollow cheeks. She had silky dark hair curled in the 1940's fashion that she'd seen a few of the girl's hair styled like earlier on. "This is Victoria Macmillian-" she pointed to the calculating girl who gave her a warm smile (Hermione was shocked, it was the first time she'd seem anything 'warm' aimed towards her from a Slytherin) she had short blonde hair which was in a pixie cut, and she was very attractive, with bright blue eyes and a perfectly symmetrical face. "And this is Camilla Bulstode" She said, pointing to a very large young girl who was staring at her through narrowed eyes.

"Why are you starting Hogwarts so late?" Camilla asked, in quite an unfriendly tone.

Hermione, not wanting to make enemies on her first day here, simply replied "I wanted to experience life at Hogwarts. I'd always wanted to come here but my mother wanted to home school me, so when my parents finally allowed me to continue my studies here I jumped at the opportunity." To Hermione's ears, she thought she sounded very convincing and hoped it was the same for the other three girls.

Arabella nodded with an 'ahhh' as did Victoria Macmillian, and Camilla seemed to be placated as she just inclined her head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Hermione, you are so lucky. You've got Tom Riddle showing you around the school for the first few weeks! Which means you get extra time with him." Victoria sighed dreamily and sat on the bed opposite Hermione. "What do you think of Tom? Every girl, no matter what house, fancies him." She said suggestively, giving Hermione a wink. This girl slightly reminded Hermione of Lavender Brown, she found.

"Well he seems alright, I guess. He was very helpful." She said, leaving out how she also thought he was very attractive.

"Oh come on Hermione, he's more than just that, he's simply divine." Victoria said, still with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Leave her alone, Vicky. Don't mind her, Hermione." Arabella said, although she had a slight flush in her cheeks.

"We've woken her up, so now can we please go to dinner." Camilla said coolly.

"Fine. Lets go." Arabella said with an eye roll.

Victoria linked arms with Hermione, much to her surprise, and continued talking about Tom Riddle while walking down the corridor and up the stairs to the common room. Hermione learnt that Riddle had never taken a girlfriend from Hogwarts, but he had slept with a few girls. Hermione wasn't really surprised to hear that he hadn't taken a girlfriend, it didn't seem like the kind of thing he'd want to concern himself with, but a quick shag was probably different. It was still strange to think that the Dark Lord Voldemort had a sexual appetite.

They were walking through the common room, with Victoria still talking Hermione's ear off, when Hermione was approached by Tom Riddle. Victoria took in a sharp intake of breath and clenched Hermiones arm, hard. Hermione tried not to wince and forced a smile. "Hello, Riddle." Hermione said, she wasn't sure what to call him, Tom or Riddle. She hoped she didn't sound rude, she did not want to get on the wrong side of Tom Riddle.

His rich laughed sounded and Hermione smiled slightly in response, he was clearly amused and not offended "Please, call me Tom. I was thinking you should probably sit next to me at dinner so I can introduce you to people from our house." He said politely.

"Ok, lead the way." Hermione replied. Victoria let go of Hermione's arm, gave Tom a dazed stare and walked away with Arabella. Camilla had clearly already left.

As they were walking Tom asked Hermione "How are you finding it here so far, it must be quite daunting, I hope your roommates have been considerate?"

"I've been sleeping for Merlin knows how many hours, and I've just woken up so I haven't got to know the school at all to be honest. My roommates are lovely though." She said. Even though Tom Riddle was being perfectly cordial, it was hard to be the same towards him. She was very uncomfortable being around the young Voldemort and was really starting to doubt her abilities of changing him. The more she thought of her task, the more unrealistic and ridiculous it sounded.

"That's good to hear. Do you have any questions?"

Hermione didn't of course, but she made some up just for appearances sake and he answered them politely. As they were walking she noticed a lot of the student body staring at them. Her, curiously, and him with a mixture of lust and respect. It was clear that it wasn't just her and her roommates who found him attractive.

Tom Riddle led her through the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin table. Hermione noted that there was two empty spaces in the center of the table, the people surrounding those spaces were serious looking young men. If the chill that ran down her spine was anything to go by, she'd guess that these were his Death Eaters. She wasn't sure if they were actually Death Eaters yet, but they were definitely something if the glances they gave Tom Riddle as he approached mingled with fear and respect was anything to go by.

Tom Riddle sat on the left, and she sat on his right. Next to a young man who was very obviously a Malfoy. He had long, white hair tied behind his head in silk ribbon and the Malfoy glacial blue eyes. He looked like Lucius Malfoy's brother. He was most likely his dad.

The young Malfoy held out his hand "Good evening, dear. I'm Abraxas Malfoy, you must be Hermione Granger." He kissed her hand while holding eye contact with her and she hated herself for it, but she blushed, which seemed to satisfy him going by the smirk on his face.

"Granger?" A fat young boy with a pinched face piped up "Is that a mudblood name?"

She heard Tom Riddle sigh loudly next to her but everyone else stared at her intently.

Hermione had been thinking about this for a bit now, and concluded that she _had_ to lie about her blood status if she had any hope in getting close to Tom Riddle, or if she wanted to survive in Slytherin for that matter. Putting her pride behind her, she answered in an agitated voice "No, I'm a half-blood." She couldn't say she was a pureblood, because otherwise most members of Slytherin would know she was lying since Granger wasn't a pureblood name.

"Crabbe, how rude. I will be having words with you later." Tom Riddle said sternly, and the colour drained out of Crabbe's face. She almost felt sorry for him, almost.

She was introduced to Several boys from Slytherin by Tom Riddle, all of the names she heard wear death eater names. Now it was her turn for the colour to drain out of her face. She was literally surrounded by death eaters, or future death eaters, and not to mention the Dark Lord himself was sitting next to her eating mashed potatoes. It was almost laughable.

After dinner had finished Tom Riddle offered to show her to Dumbledore's office, but she assured him that she already knew where it was and he nodded and let her go on her own.

She knocked on his door and he said "Enter!"

She walked inside and was met with a smiling Dumbledore. "How nice to see you, Hermione. I saw at dinner that you are being introduced to your fellow Slytherins. It's all going well, I hope?" He asked, looking down his glasses at her as if analyzing her honesty.

She sighed "Yes, it's going fine. I just miss home and I'm nervous about my mission."

Dumbledore nodded sympathetically "I understand, I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you."

"I'm not going to lie to you, I don't even know where to start-" she rubbed her eyes in a stressed gesture "Anyway, apparently you have some tests for me?"

Dumbledore nodded and tapped on some paperwork in front of him "There's written work as well as practicals. Nothing to worry about, it's just to see what lessons you'll be taking. It shouldn't take more than a few hours."

Hermione nodded and cracked on. The practicals were easy, there were some items she had to transfigure which she passed with flying colours, Dumbledore was even impressed. Then there were a few charms she had to cast and she passed that too. The written essays were a little bit harder, but she did well on them too and by the end of it Dumbledore was astounded. "Your scores rival that of our current head boy, Tom Riddle! Very well done, Hermione."

Hermione found out that she was to be taking all classes. Except she didn't want to take Divination, which she vehemently was against and Dumbledore chuckled and said that was fine.

She left his office shortly after and headed back to her dorm to turn in for the night. Tomorrow was her first day of classes.


	4. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up to angry voices around her.

"Why are you so against her? She seems lovely." Hermione recognized Victoria's voice, she sounded annoyed.

"She's weird, I get weird vibes off her. And she's half blood! She doesn't belong in our house!" Camilla shouted. Hermione had no doubt who they were talking about, she sighed and put her pillow over her head, trying to block out the noise.

"Camilla, you do not want to be heard with such views. It's uncouth!" She heard Arabella scold.

Camilla scoffed "Yeah, because you don't share those views _at all_, do you?"

She heard someone spluttering, and assumed it was Arabella, but before she could say anything Victoria chimed in "Girls, enough. We don't want to wake her. Lets just go to breakfast, OK Camilla? we won't wait for her if it makes you feel better."

Hermione heard a mumbled "Ok" and footsteps then a door shut. She let out a deep breath. Well that was interesting... It looks like Camilla is suspicious of her for some reason and was possibly kicking up a fuss because she didn't want to wait for her to wake up? Hermione scowled as she stretched then swung her legs over her bed. She un-drew the curtains around her bed and checked the clock on the wall. Crap, she was running late! She hurriedly put on her uniform, she didn't have time for a shower, then ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. Her hair was an utter mess since she hadn't washed it and no matter how much she combed it, it seemed to only make it look worse. Giving up, she collected her books and half-ran out of the dormitory.

Tom Riddle was waiting for her, and there were only a few people left in the common room. He looked her over and seemed faintly amused. "What?" she snapped. She wasn't in the mood to deal with people ridiculing her appearance.

"Nothing" He hid his smirk behind a kind smile, but Hermione saw through it and walked away towards the entrance to the common room. Hermione didn't realize that he was a step behind her and when she suddenly stopped to make sure he was following they crashed into each other and fell to the floor in a heap, legs entwined. Hermione said 'Oww!' as he fell on her, but then blushed deeply at their compromising position while his rich laughter carried across the common room. He was holding himself over her body with his arms on either side of her head. Hermione tried to ignore the stirring in her stomach at him being so close to her. She quickly pulled down her skirt which had ridden up around her thighs and she hoped he hadn't noticed then untangled herself from him and stood up, he soon followed suit, a smirk still plastered on his face. "Are you quite alright?" he said with mock concern, she nodded and walked out of the common room, with Tom Riddle on her heels.

"What lessons do you have today?" he asked in a more serious tone and she handed him her timetable. He read over it and raised his eyebrows "You have all the same classes as me. You must be quite smart." He said, impressed, and seemed to look at her in a different way.

They entered the Great Hall and took seats next to each other. She was greeted by Malfoy and a few of the other boys, including Artyom Dolohov and Orion Black. Orion was very handsome, he had the typical Black looks, long dark curly hair and bright blue eyes with a cheeky glint in them. "So, Hermione, what was it like being home-schooled?" He asked with a smile, his elbows on the table and his chin leaning on the back of his hands paying rapt attention.

Hermione internally started to panic but quickly came up with an answer "It was quite lonely, if I'm honest, and there was a lot of pressure to get things right the first time around ."

"Really? why?" Riddle suddenly chimed in, staring at Hermione intently with those big brown eyes.

"Well, my tutor was really strict and so is my mother, they wanted me to always get things done before schedule." Hermione hoped that would satisfy their curiosity, as Dolohov, Black and Riddle were all listening attentively.

"That must have been shit. Oh sorry, shouldn't swear in the presence of a lady" Dolohov said with a wink, his grey eyes twinkling. Tom Riddle shook his head and continued eating his toast.

"What lessons do you have?" Black asked, changing the subject.

"Umm, hang on a second." Hermione looked down for her timetable and when she found it gave it to black who read it then blew out a whistle.

"We've got a smart one here. You've got the same as Tom, haven't you?"

"Yes I think so." Hermione said, and felt uncomfortable at the admiring looks the three of them gave her.

Hermione finished her breakfast at the same time as Riddle.

"Shall we get going then?" She asked him and when said yes she stood up and bid her farewells to Orion and Artyom before walking out of the hall next to Riddle.

"What have you got now?" She asked Tom Riddle, looking over at him.

"I've got potions with you. We're in the same classes for everything so I'll be able to show you to every class." He didn't seem to mind this fact, but Hermione internally sighed at having to spend more time with him but knew it was for the best in regards to her mission if she wanted to get close to him.

Professor Slughorn greeted Hermione with a wide grin. "Hello, Miss Granger! How lovely to meet you. I was told that you passed your potions test with outstanding results, very good to hear!" He shook her hand in a firm grip. And directed her to the only open seat, next to Riddle.

"It seems like you just can't get rid of me." She joked as she approached him. If she wanted to get close to him she had to be nice, after all. Some of the girls seemed to stare open mouthed as she joked with him, the open mouthed stares soon turned to evil glares. She ignored them.

He chuckled and shook his head "I don't mind at all." He watched her as she sat down and continued watching her as she payed rapt attention to Slughorn's lesson.

He wasn't lying, he didn't mind. This girl, Hermione Granger, had caught his attention. She must be very bright to be in some of the classes she was in, very few people took arithmancy and they were almost all shit at it except himself, so it would be interesting to see how she got on. She had an aura of intelligence and also mystery about her, Tom noticed. He was interested to see how she would perform in potions today since what they were brewing was quite complex.

And hour later, and Tom's musings about her intelligence were confirmed. She was very intelligent indeed, she'd brewed the potion without a hitch, hardly even looking at the instructions. He was curious about the girl, very curious indeed.

Hermione had a free lesson so went straight to the Library. Tom Riddle was elsewhere, and she didn't mind one bit being on her own to trawl through the books, a favorite pastime of hers. She found her usual spot, near the back by a large bay window overlooking the forbidden forest and put her books down there. Half an hour passed when she felt someone reading over her shoulder, she felt warm breath caress her neck and it gave her goosebumps. She knew who it was before he spoke. "Occlumency? How interesting." He mumbled in her ear, she swatted him away before he made her feel even more alight with butterflies and he just chuckled. She was reading up on Occlumency with hopes of learning it sometime, she had a lot of memories to protect after all.

This was her chance to ask him what had been on her mind when she picked up the book "Do you know Legillimency or Occlumency?" she asked innocently.

"Of course not, nobody in our year would be able to do that. What would we need to hide, anyway?" he finished with a suggestive wink. Hermione wasn't sure whether he was telling the truth or not, it was so hard to tell with him since he was such a good actor. She had to remind herself that the whole nice, helpful Tom Riddle was a lie, and he was damn good at playing it.

She laughed "Yes, that's true. I'd be interested to learn it though, just as an extra skill"

Tom looked at her considerngly "Would you like to practice with me? I'd be interested in learning for the same reason."

Hermione thought, _fuck_. No way did she want Tom Riddle trawling through her head.

"Hm, don't you think you're spending too much time with me as it is? I'm sure you'd rather hang around with your friends." She tried to joke, hoping he'd drop it.

Not so lucky, it turned out. He gave a dismissive gesture with his hands and said "I spend enough time with them as it is. So what do you say? want to practice with me?"

Hermione gulped. "Um, actually no. I'm quite busy at the moment, you know, getting to know the school and all that. Speaking of which, it's our next lesson soon. Do you want to walk me there?"

Tom knew she was hiding something if she was so keen on not having Occlumency practice with him. Most girls, no scratch that, _all_ girls would cut off their wand arm to spend some time with him. He was determind to find out what exactly she was hiding.


	5. Chapter 4

"Please, my lord, please, I'm sorry!" Crabbe was writhing around on the grass, panting from the after effects of the cruciatus curse.

Tom Riddle just looked down at him, disgusted. If Crabbe's family wasn't so useful to have on his side he'd have probably disposed of him a while ago. Crabbe himself was virtually useless, his head was full of air and he had no magical technique to speak of, saying that his brutality and disdain for mudbloods would possibly be useful to Tom in the future. Of course, he didn't want the whole world to know of his plans for mudbloods or himself and his acquaintances hatred for them, which was why Crabbe was currently screaming and panting on the floor. His little slip up with the Granger girl did not look good...and Tom didn't tolerate slip ups.

The rest of his Knights looked on seemingly impassively, some of them had gone quite pale though. They had long since learnt that it wasn't wise to show any reaction to their brothers being tortured, lest they also end up on the receiving end of a dark curse from Tom.

Bored, Tom lifted the curse and allowed Crabbe a few seconds go gather himself before he shuffled to stand next to the rest of his knights.

"And that, my Knights, is what happens when you disobey me. I've said numerous times that we're not to show our disdain for mudbloods while in public, or that old fool Dumbledore will become suspicious." Tom sighed and glared at his knights, speaking of Dumbledore while his magic was still thrumming through him made him want to kill someone. His Knights seemed to cower slightly, obviously feeling his dark magic around them. Tom was very powerful, and when he was angry his magic surrounded him and made the air thick with his murderous rage.

Tom breathed in deeply, trying to calm his temper. It didn't work, however, for through the next hour all that could be heard in the deep depths of the forbidden forest were screams of agony.

* * *

><p>Hermione was on her way to a class that many of the Slytherin girls in the common room had been talking about. House Witch Class. It was barbaric, Hermione thought angrily, to have a class which taught girls how to look after the house and apparently please their husbands.<p>

She recalled a conversation she'd had with Victoria.

"But _Hermione_, how can you not know what House Witch class is? It's one of the most important classes there is! We will of course have house elves, but for those who won't have them, they will be taught how to clean and cook for their husbands while they're working-"

"But what if I want to work!" Hermione exclaimed, angry at the sexist standards of the 1940s.

Victoria gasped, looking scandalized and gripped Hermione's arm "We don't work! Our husbands work, not us."

Hermione seethed "But how come there are female teachers then? and didn't you say the professor of this so-called class was a woman? how was she able to work?"

Victoria furrowed her brows "Hermione, how do you not know all of this? We will be marrying rich pureblood men who will provide for us, there is no need for us to do anything but plan parties and bear the children."

Hermione tried to rein in her temper and just shook her head defiantly, even though she wouldn't be living in 1944 for the rest of her life a year of staying in such a misogynistic time was infuriating to say the least. Her parents were avid supporters of feminism and raised Hermione to be the same way, she was disgusted to be living in such a backwards timeline. "I will work, I don't care what my husband will say about it."

Victoria's eyes widened and she looked in genuine shock "You will struggle to find a husband who will tolerate such behavior."

Hermione fumed "I don't care!" and stalked off to this so called House Witch class with Victoria trailing behind her, she saw Riddle staring at her with a raised eyebrow but ignored him.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the class and took the seat at the back, hoping she could keep her head down and not contribute.<p>

A few seconds later Hermione gasped as the teacher waltzed in. She was stunning, really very breathtaking and radiated sensuality. She looked quite young, perhaps in her twenties or early thirties. She had long glossy blonde hair, pump red lips, high cheek bones and big ice cold blue eyes.. Hermione noted that her robes were very clingy and tight so her big breasts looked like they were almost about to pop out.

As soon as she spoke Hermione almost rolled her eyes, her voice, as expected, was husky and seductive. "Now, girls. You're in seventh year now and almost ready to become house witches. Please tell me what you learnt at the end of last year. Yes, Abigail."

A Gryffindor witch had raised her hand and replied to the teacher in a strong voice "We learnt that we could take on a small job, but only if our husbands find it acceptable. Oh, and that he would control how we spent our wages, lest we get carried away and fritter it like we're so bound to do as women."

Hermione gaped. And stood up, indignantly. "That's preposterous!" she yelled. Everyone gasped and turned to stare at her.

The teacher narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Professor Binoche, and you must be Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised her head defiantly "Yes, I am. And I believe teaching women that they are to cater to the whims of their husbands is dreadful!" She yelled angrily.

"Miss Granger, it is very uncouth for a young lady to raise her voice!" She said shrilly.

"I don't care, I don't want to participate in this class!" Hermione said, very uncharacteristically.

Professor Binoche's jaw clenched fiercely and she shouted loudly "Out! Get out! Go to the headmasters office immediately and tell him how insolent you're being!"

"Get out of this class? with pleasure." She spat and walked out of the classroom, the whole class staring at her in wonder and surprise as she went. She felt slightly juvenile doing it, but she slammed the door loudly behind her.

Hermione went to the Headmasters office, dreading what he was going to say. He seemed quite strict and receiving problems from the new kid on their second day was not going to go down well, especially in this day and age.

She didn't know what the password was, but luckily someone was coming down just in time.

Oh great. It was Tom Riddle. He frowned, "Shouldn't you be in class? Don't you have Professor Binoche?"

"Yes, but she sent me here." Hermione said, in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Why?" he asked, one perfect black eyebrow raised.

"Because I disagreed with what she was filling the girls' heads with. I can't believe some of the things she was saying! Like how you could only work if you let your husband control your wages. Simply preposterous!" Hermione huffed.

Tom Riddle looked surprised and then started to chuckle "You ought to be careful, Hermione, I hear that woman's quite a dragon when she's angry."

Hermione put her hands on her hips and scowled "Well, you clearly haven't seen me when _I'm_ angry."

This caused Tom to laugh harder and gave her an admiring glance then said softly "I'm sure it would be a sight to behold." He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and then walked off, hiding a smirk at her blush, and he called over his shoulder "I'll see you at Lunch."

Hermione gathered her wits and put down the fluttering in her belly to nerves then went up the steps before the Gargoyles closed.

She knocked on the door timidly. "Enter!" A voice shouted.

Hermione walked in and tried to ignore the staring portraits and kept her eyes on the confused headmaster. "Miss Granger, isn't it? How may I help you?"

Hermione felt herself seize up. She'd never been in trouble before, and she felt a bit childish getting into an argument with the professor but she felt very strongly about feminism and couldn't bear to sit in such a class.

Steeling herself, Hermione replied "I was sent here by Professor Binoche..."

"Why, exactly?" He asked, curiously.

Hermione gulped "Um, I, disagree with what she teaches the girls in her class and I got into an argument with her about it."

Professor Binns took in a deep breath and massaged his temples "Miss Granger, I don't know what they were teaching you while you were being Home Schooled, but by Merlin, you don't get into 'arguments' with your professors while at Hogwarts!" as he spoke his voice rose in anger.

Hermione thought it would be best to play her apologetic card, she didn't want to get expelled or else she'd never get close to Riddle. The mission was her main priority. "I realize this, and I profusely apologize. I really do." She downcast her eyes and looked remorseful.

Professor Binns sighed heavily and looked older than he did when she first came in. "You will apologize to Professor Binoche and serve detention till the end of the year. Whatever time and punishment she see's fit. Now go." Hermione thought the punishment was a bit harsh, but she knew that professor binns didn't say no to corporal punishment so she supposed she got off lightly.

"Thank you, sir." She said quietly and exited his office.

She was slightly annoyed that she still obviously had to take the class, it seemed like she didn't have a choice. Sighing, she headed straight to Professor Binoche's office and took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was going to face.

Hermione was right to dread it. Just as Hermione was about to enter the classroom the students walked out, whispering to eachother when they saw Hermone standing there. When they had all gone, she steeled herself and approached Professor Binoche's desk. The Professor ignored Hermione for about five minutes until she cleared her throat then the professor looked up through narrowed eyes. "I came here to apologize for my behavior earlier. I'm to serve in detention with you for the rest of the year..."

The professor sniffed at Hermione "And why should I waste my time with you?"

Hermione started. She must have pissed this woman off badly for her to say that. "I don't know, because I'm your student and it's your job, perhaps?" Hermione said testily. She gasped after she said that. How unlike me! to be rude to a teacher no less! Hermione was shocked at her behavior and it seemed that the Professor was too as her plump lips opened with a pop and she gasped loudly.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Get out, and I will send someone to you when I decide on your punishment!" She shouted at Hermione.

Hermione quickly rushed out of her classroom and bumped into, strangely enough, Tom Riddle again.

"Tom? What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

He looked shocked to see her, and another emotion that she couldn't identify, "Oh, just Head Boy duties. I need to speak to Professor Binoche in private. I'll be missing lunch, so I'll see you afterwards." He finished with a winning smile, and entered the classroom, leaving Hermione in the hallway.

Hermione walked to lunch alone, and as she sat down next to the empty space where Riddle would sit she couldn't help but wonder what Head Boy duties he was doing.


	6. Chapter 5

"Tom! How lovely to see you." Professor Binoche purred, and quite obviously looked up him up and down. Tom reigned in his sigh. He hated dealing with this inept excuse for a professor, but knew if he wanted to gather information on the vampires he wished to recruit to his cause he'd have to.

Tom put on a polite smile and said "I came here as you requested...you're giving me information on the vampires?" He prompted.

Professor Binoche rolled her eyes "Tom, for Merlin's sake, you know what I want in return. Or have I not made myself clear?" she started massaging her large breasts and let out an exaggerated moan. To the other boys in his year, this would probably be like Christmas come early. But for Tom, he only saw her as a means to an end. If he had to shag her for that, then so be it. Tom had fucked a couple of girls in the past, but there was never any emotional ties to the act...well, not for him at least.

Tom took two steps towards her and pulled her up and flipped her over the desk, while pulling up her robes to which she squealed in delight. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible, so he pulled out his soft cock and stared at her plump arse and tried to imagine a random person, anyone but this irritating dunderhead.

Soon, he became erect. He quickly thrust inside the woman fully and she let out another very over-exaggerated moan and scratched her nails on the desk. He continued thrusting and tried to ignore her moans and cries and hoped he would cum soon.

A few minutes later, he pulled out of her and spilled his seed onto her arse cheeks. She wasn't worthy of having his cum inside her, nobody was for that matter.

He knew she hadn't cum. He hadn't made it about her pleasure, he hadn't touched her clit once and quite frankly couldn't give a shit. He'd fucked her, that's what she'd wanted and now she would tell him what he needed to know.

"The vampires?" He said, cool and collected as he tucked himself back into his trousers.

She was panting, sprawled out on the desk. She vanished his cum from her arse cheeks and said "They're in Albania, I can't remember the exact location right now so I'll owl it to you." She looked over at him and gave him a wink "If you'd like to do this again..."

Now he had his information, he stopped his charm and gave her a dark look. "I won't." He stepped closer to her and wrapped his hand around her neck, to which she looked at him with surprise and fear "And if anyone finds out about my..._inquiries_, I will kill you."

He stepped back and gave her a winning smile, ignoring her horrified expression. "I'll be seeing you, Professor Binoche." And stepped out of her classroom, a dark grin on his face.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and Tom was still showing Hermione to her classes. He was amazed and very impressed, to say the least, at her intelligence. He often studied with her in the library too, and found their keen and intelligent minds were on a very similar wavelength. He was able to have long, intellectual conversations with her without her eyes glazing over in boredom like he was so used to with his acquaintances. As another week passed he found himself drawn to her in an odd way. One thing was for sure, he would not mind one bit having her on his side. He still was yet to find out what she was hiding, though. All in good time, he thought with a smirk.<p>

Hermione woke up with a start. She'd just had a dream about Tom Riddle chasing her in the forbidden forest, her legs couldn't seem to coordinate with what her mind was telling them to do and she kept falling over, eventually he caught up with her. Much to her surprise, all he did was smile at her and brush a lock of her hair behind her ear. Then she woke up.

Hermione pushed the dream behind her and thought on what had happened these past few weeks. She had got closer to Tom Riddle. Although she was by no means close-close to him, or anywhere near 'changing' him, she couldn't deny that they spent quite a bit of time together studying in the Library and they got on quite well. Hermione was very surprised and somewhat angry at herself for finding Tom Riddle's company pleasant, and even refreshing. She wasn't used to having someone to talk to about intellectual matters, and although they never talked about Occlumency again they did discuss a whole other range of topics. She hated to say it, and wasn't about to even admit it to herself, but she did like Tom Riddle, or the facade he put on when he was around her.

Hermione had grown to like Victoria too, although she was a bit like Lavender Brown in her gossiping ways, she was much nicer and not at all bitchy. She seemed to be confused about why she stood up to Professor Binoche, but didn't hold it against her. Arabella was nice enough but didn't talk to Hermione much, it seemed as though Hermione shocked her by standing up to a professor. And Camilla was... well, Camilla. Not nice, and not keen on Hermione one bit. She seemed to glare at her more when she was around Tom Riddle, causing her to wonder if her true reason of dislike was jealousy at her spending so much time with him.

Hermione was sat on her bed with Victoria when she asked why Camilla hated her, and about her suspicions.

Victoria laughed "Oh, you've caught on, have you? There's a bit of history there, you see."

Hermione was instantly intrigued but also shocked "Tom Riddle and...Camilla?

She laughed even harder, tears were running down from the corner of her eyes. "Oh Merlin, no! Hermione, do you seriously think he would shag her? As much as I like her... no no no, this was a purely one sided thing." Camilla crossed her legs to get more comfortable and continued "It was a while back, fourth year I would guess, and Camilla had a massive crush on Tom. Everyone knew it, and everyone thought it was funny but cute at the same time. We all knew he'd never go out with her. Well anyway, one day she actually asked him out and apparently he rejected her but was really sweet about it, oh he's sooo cute isn't he?" She practically swooned and lay on Hermione's bed with the back of her hand across her eyes. "She's always hated any girl who goes near him, and you've spent the longest time with him that any girl has. Everyone thinks you two are going to go out, so spill, are you?" Victoria was suddenly sat up, staring eagerly at Hermione.

Hermione took in everything she said and suddenly understood Camilla's viewpoint. She rolled her eyes at Victoria and said "No, nothing's going on there. He's just helping me get to know the school and we study together sometimes...seriously!" She added when Victoria was giving her a knowing look. "It's not like that. He's nice enough but...no. I'm not interested, and neither is he."

Victoria huffed at being denied some juicy gossip and walked to her bed. "You're such a bore, Hermione!" Hermione rolled her eyes at her and lay down on her bed, thinking about Riddle.

* * *

><p>The next day Hermione woke up bright and early. It was the weekend, and she was headed to the Library which she knew would most likely be deserted. She wanted to do some research on old wizarding societies. She had no idea where to start though. The reason for her research was because she was very curious about the people who sent her back in time. To be sent back in time so many years was practically unheard of, she honestly had no idea how it had been done. She supposed that it seemed to have been transferred through paper, which means it was a spell of some sort. Very peculiar and extremely interesting.<p>

She looked around her to make sure she was alone and unwarded the restricted section. She had long learnt how do to that. She trawled through different sections for hours, and only came up with one book.

"A book on Evil Wizarding societies, Merlin Hermione, what are you doing with _that_?" Tom Riddle suddenly said from behind her. She jumped and bashed straight into him, landing so her back was against his chest. "Careful, Hermione." He breathed in her ear.

He didn't know why he was trying to charm her, or why it had become a hobby of his to make her flustered, he just knew that it was fun for him. He was very intrigued about why she was was holding this book. Might she be attracted to the Dark Arts?

When she didn't reply, but only slowly moved herself from his person, he added. "I should be giving you a detention for breaking into the restricted section..."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest "And how do you know I don't have one?"

Tom raised his eyebrows "Do you?" when Hermione looked at her feet he smiled evilly. "Thought not. Speaking of detentions, you're to serve detention with Professor Binoche every Friday at 7pm. Sorry, don't curse the messenger!" He added at her murderous look. He didn't feel threatened at all by her, obviously, he knew he could take down most of the teachers in a duel let alone some little school girl, but it wouldn't do to let anyone know this fact.

"That woman..." Hermione hissed under her breath. He hid a smirk, he quite agreed with her. That woman was intolerable and totally inept, but as Head Boy he couldn't let anyone know that he thought that.

"Talking badly of a teacher, tut tut, Hermione." He teased and she slapped his arm. He hid his shock behind an amused smirk but he was secretly very shocked that she'd slapped him. Nobody had ever slapped the Dark Lord Voldemort without facing serious repurcussions, but for some reason he didn't want to hurt this little Slytherin.

"Now, the book. Why are you interested in dark wizarding societies?" He purred in her ear. He smirked at her shudder.

"I-It was just some light reading..."She stuttered in reply.

Lies. People do not lie to Lord Voldemort. Reigning in his temper, he decided he'd charm it out of her.

He put his hands on either side of her head and blocked her in against the bookshelf. He placed butterfly kisses down her neck and smirked when he felt her breath quicken. So he was very surprised, when suddenly she pushed him away and stared at him angrily.

"Don't touch me, Tom!" Hermione shouted. She was mortified, she had almost fallen prey to Lord Voldemort himself's charms. She was beyond angry at herself, and at him. It didn't even occur to her that it might be bad for her mission to get close to him, she simply couldn't let Lord Voldemort charm something out of her. Especially something so important and secret.

He looked faintly surprised, then angry. "Why are you looking at such a book, Hermione?" He growled. All traces of humor gone from his eyes.

"Merlin, calm down Tom. You look like you're going to curse me for crying out loud!" She tried to act ignorant to his temper and keep her humor in her tone. It would not be wise to get on the wrong side of him, and it wasn't part of her plan.

He seemed to calm down slightly, and the angry glare turned into a calculating one. Before he had time to interrogate her further, she quickly said "Tom, I need to use the loo. Don't worry about the book, it's nothing, just a subject that seemed interesting. See you soon." And before she could catch the words just coming out of his mouth she sped off and out of the library.

Hermione sighed and leant against the cold brick walls. She was stupid for reacting like that, she should have let him continue or her mission would be blown...then something struck Hermione like a bludger to the head. If she wanted to get close to Tom...close enough to change him, that is. She'd probably have to make him do the impossible. She'd have to seduce Tom Riddle herself, charm him, and make him fall in love with her. It was impossible, she realized, and foolhardy and...and...utterly _insane_ but she had to try. For the wizarding world, and for Tom Riddle.

**A/N: I know some of you will hate the beginning of this chappie, but believe me it's needed for the plot. I spent a while deleting and re-writing because I was so unsure about it so I hope you'll understand. When I eventually get to Tomione lemons, which there will be in this story, it will be much more detailed than the Binoche sex. I was vague with that intentionally. Please tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading and thanks for your reviews so far.**


End file.
